Deep Thoughts
by Saffy Neko
Summary: See the world through the eyes of many YYH characters, be it Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama and many others. Learn of their pain and secrets known by few...
1. A Promise

Hey guys. This is my third piece of writing—since I do both fics and poems—just so you know, I don't have my first fic up here because of the "script" style and having references to real people—all for comedy purposes.

Anyway, I started this quite a while ago, and I'm also already done with it. I'll update at least once a week—please enjoy!

A Promise-Hiei's POV about Yukina

So I run, like I always have

Always will, when I'm around you

Never stopping, never looking back

For fear of hurting you

When will that change? When can I stay?

Honestly I don't know

Even if I wanted it that way

I wouldn't let it show, darling

I wouldn't let it show

And so these tears keep falling,

Black gems hitting the ground

Forever sacrificing my joy for yours

And yet that's how my strength is found,

Finally found...

But sister, I promise you

No matter where I go or what I do

You'll always matter the most to me

That's the way it has to be

Always...

* * *

-A.N.- Please review! Thanks— 

--Saffyre Neko


	2. Loving Friend

Helloz, everyone! This is my next poem--it is more light-hearted than most of the others. Hope you enjoy!

Loving Friend-Yusuke's POV about Keiko

Yeah, so you keep going on

'Bout how you're always right and I'm always wrong

You're the boss and I'm the show-off

It's been that way—for how long?

You keep on yammering

How I never do a damn thing

Do you ever look at things my way?

Or do I have to hit the highway?

But isn't it funny

We're the best of friends?

And then there's this feeling

I can't defend

But one thing's for sure

You can always depend on me

So you can go on screaming at me

Now it doesn't mean a thing to me

'Cause girl you can always depend on me

No matter where I'll be—You'll see.

--------------------------------------------------

AN: Review and love to ya all!

Laterz--

Saffyre Neko


	3. Deep Thoughts

Hi, this is the next poem--it's pretty important since it kinda represents all the poems in this collection. Hope you have fun with it!

Deep Thoughts-Hiei's POV about his life

Shining love, tainted lust

Ridicule and broken trust

Blessed curses live in

And around me.

Deadly secrets whispering

Evil and it's poison stings

Eating and destroying

The heart in me

Lost souls keep calling me

Haunting me, searching for me

Wanting to pull me in

Always from within

So I pull away

Nothing much to say

Except to run away

I've found no other way

'Cause if I stood my ground

I would be found

Bombarded with suffering and lies

And no one hearing my cries

No one caring, no one daring

No one reaching out to me

That has been life for me

And so no one can see

Silent days, restless nights

Killing, spilling blood and fights

Are all you'll see through those blind eyes

Until you realize

That all I truly love and despise

Is life, love and evil divine...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: -smiles- As always, reviews are loved. I hope this was an enjoyable read!

See ya next time--

--Saffyre Neko


	4. A Secret Past

Hey, everyone--eheh, I apologize that updates took so long--there was Christmas and gift-art I've been making for folks on another website that I've been doing--

Anyway, yep folks, it's another Hiei POV poem. If you love Hiei, yayz. Otherwise, I promise there will be other characters in the chapters to come--

A Secret Past-Hiei's POV on his past from infancy to the Reikai Tantei

Helpless, searching—

Wanting answers, finding nothing

But emptiness and despair

Nothing to treat this pain inside

Why?

Why did my family

Simply cast me away

Does my life matter at all?

Hope—And warmth, gentleness, and trust

Were all so far away from me.

I just had to keep getting away from the pain—

So I grew up, using the weapons

Of hate, vengeance and spite

To cover the pain

With this invisible might

And now I've found the answers

I've put together the clues

I know of my lost family

And I have nothing left to lose—

But I left in search of my only sister

To prove my fate wrong, to make them all see

And so I'll bite back more pain and misery

To find my twin who's never seen me—

I've finally found someone I can love

In this malicious world

But I must remain a stranger, she must not know me

Because she can't discover

That she has a ruthless criminal for a brother—

------------------------------------------------------

AN--Yeah, maybe it's a little heavy on the angst. But you never know, every three-dimensional character has an inner hidden side--maybe he did think this. --So, I'll update again soon (I'll do my best!), in the meantime, review! Thanks so much guys!!


End file.
